Toy devices embodying two-way mirrors are well known in the prior art where the mirror is mounted in a structure provided with a figure or representation in a cavity behind the mirror, which figure or representation may be illuminated. One such an example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,314 to Rosen. The purpose of the Rosen device is to provided a toy where children may see a normally hidden image when the toy is turned on, and which toy may be provided with a plurality or voice tracks one of which is randomly selected by a mechanism within the toy when the toy is turned on. In Rosen a three dimensional figure is disposed behind a two-way mirror, which figure may be illuminated through operation of a suitable switch. The mirror is pivotally mounted on a base. Rosen further discloses a multi-track disk player in the base which commences operation simultaneously with the operation of the light behind the mirror, the disc player randomly playing one of the disc tracks on the disc.
A somewhat similar concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,833 to Campbell which discloses a crystal ball-like object having an image provided therein, which image may be illuminated and seen when the device is turned on, the device also being provided with a multi-track disc player, one of which tracks is played when the toy is turned on.
Another patent which discloses a device behind a mirror is U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,901 to Harris which discloses an advertising device having two separated compartments, each of which may receive a product to be advertised. Each compartment can be individually illuminated to display the product therein. Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,432 discloses a display device provided with a continuous belt carrying advertising messages, the belt being disposed behind a two-way mirror. A speaker is also associated with this device.
Other two-way mirror devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,197,736 and 647,139 to Hartford et al and Howe, respectively In Hartford a view behind the mirror is illuminated when a coin is placed in a receptacle. In Howe an image mounted behind the mirror may be seen when the mirror is held up to the light.